


Let Me Be Good To You

by Emma_Trevelyan



Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Denial, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Drop, guys it's mostly fluff, just a hint of daddy kink, natsuya is a good boy and loves his sharky boyfran, very mild beginning of a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Trevelyan/pseuds/Emma_Trevelyan
Summary: It didn’t make any sense. Natsuya was usually the first one to make fun of him for crying at  stupid movie, or getting emotional over cats, or being sensitive about his diet. And yet, he didn’t comment on Rin’s hysterics. He just...held him.





	Let Me Be Good To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdytooru (broodywolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodywolf/gifts).



Natsuya’s hips stuttered against him, the cadence of his breathing telling Rin that he was close. He pumped his hand along Rin’s cock at a bruising, unforgiving pace that had the tell-tale tingle begin to bloom behind Rin’s pelvic wall. Blood rushed to his cock, trapped by the cock ring. How long had he been edging? Three hours? Four? He was split open, as sensitive as a raw nerve, and Natsuya was bringing him straight to the edge.

“I’m close,” he whined, bucking his hips into Natsuya’s fist. “God, I’m so close. Can… can I come?”

Natsuya didn’t answer, simply adjusting his hips to keep pressure locked on Rin’s prostate. He twisted his hand around the head of Rin’s cock, sending him spiraling towards orgasm.

“I’m close!” There was a note of panic in Rin’s voice. “I’m close! I’m close… please. Please let me come.”

Natsuya pressed his free hand against Rin’s throat, drawing him back against his chest, pounding into him _hard_. The violent _schlick_ of lube and the slap of skin made Rin cry out.

“Please, I’m so close. Please. Please let me come. Please please… please!” He begged. He would be past the point of no return soon. He didn’t want to know what Natsuya would do if he came without permission. “Please, daddy, let me come.”

Natsuya licked at the curve of his ear, nuzzling into Rin’s hair; “Go ahead and come, beautiful.”

When his orgasm finally rolled over him, Rin _screamed_. His whole world narrowed to a single point before it exploded outward into white-hot sensation and pleasure. The breath was stolen straight from his lungs as Natsuya rocked his hips, prodding his prostate, gently milking him for all he was worth. It was probably only a minute, but it felt like the pleasure lasted for hours. He was raw and overstimulated and shaking, and it wasn’t stopping.

He needed it to stop. He thrashed against his bonds, trying to see through his tear-soaked blindfold, losing all sense of up and down. The hands on him suddenly weren’t comforting, but restraining. His breath seized in his chest.

“Red,” he gasped, wriggling violently, remembering himself at the last minute before full-blown panic set in. “Red, red, _red!_ ”

If he’d had control of his faculties, he’d have been impressed by Natsuya’s speed. Within seconds, the rope binding Rin’s arms were snipped away, the cock ring and blindfold were off, and Natsuya wasn’t touching him anymore. Rin curled in on himself, feeling something thick and nauseating curl in his chest. Fat tears rolled over his cheeks without permission.

“Easy baby,” Natsuya cooed gently. He rubbed a tentative hand over Rin’s back. “Easy. I got you.”

Rin tried to answer, tried to tell him he was fine, but all that came out was a broken sob. He curled in on himself, rocking back and forth, trying to get control of his emotions. Natsuya wrapped his arms around Rin, trying to get him to match his breathing, rocking him slower. This just made Rin cry harder.

“Did I hurt you? Do something you didn’t like?” Rin shook his head ‘no.’ It had really been amazing. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt this way. “Do you need some alone time?” Rin grabbed Natsuya emphatically around the waist, trying (and failing) to get himself under control. “Oh, baby, come here.”

Rin curled further into Natsuya’s arms, sobbing and sniffling while long fingers ran through his hair and drew soothing shapes on his back. He could scarcely catch his breath, and he knew he was having one of his patented Matsuoka Ugly Cries, but for the life of him he couldn’t make it stop. Natsuya didn’t say anything, except the soothing reassurances as he held Rin close, letting him cry it out.

It didn’t make any sense. Natsuya was usually the first one to make fun of him for crying at stupid movie, or getting emotional over cats, or being sensitive about his diet. And yet, he didn’t comment on Rin’s hysterics. He just...held him. By the time he could manage to get the tears to stop, he just felt like shit, but at least he wasn’t heaving big, dramatic sobs anymore.

“Feel better?” Natsuya asked, his voice uncharacteristically gentle.

Rin shook his head, but still tried to put on a brave face. He was embarrassed; “I’ll be fine. I’ll just...take a shower.”

“You are _not_ fine!” Natsuya made Rin look him in the eye, cradling Rin’s jaw so, so gently. He ran his thumb along Rin’s cheek, sweeping the remnants of his tears away. Gathering Rin close once more, he pressed firm, loving kisses along Rin’s temple and cheek, ending with a soft kiss against his eyelid that made him shiver. “You don’t have to pretend for me, baby.”

Rin hated this feeling. He’d never really encountered anything like it before. He didn’t know why he felt like shit. Like he wanted to sleep forever. He wanted to keep crying, but he didn’t have the energy anymore. Instead, he flopped face forward, boneless in the bed. He wanted to tell Natsuya to go away, leave him alone, maybe go finish off somewhere where he didn’t have to worry about the pathetic crybaby in his bed.

“You’re not doing so well, are you?” It was a statement of fact, and Rin couldn’t even respond, but Natsuya’s arm wrapped around his waist was helping. A bit.

“Gee, thanks,” he said dryly. “You don’t have to stay with me, you know.”

“Like hell,” Natsuya said gently, curling around Rin protectively and drawing him into his chest. “I think you need me right now and are just trying to convince me you don’t. For some reason.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Rin said emphatically, though the catch in his voice gave him away.

“Uh-huh,” Natsuya replied. He kept drawing little shapes on Rin’s back, touching skin to skin everywhere he could. “It’s called sub drop. It happens if your adrenaline drops too low after a scene, or if something happened or you had something on your mind, or… I don’t know, if it’s Tuesday. It’s different for everyone, and you were having a bad mental health day before we started.”

Rin finally didn’t feel like he wanted to cry, or sleep forever, but it was replaced with an incessant shaking that wouldn’t go away. He curled further into Natsuya’s embrace, feeling the primal _need_ for skin-to-skin contact… like a premature baby. He tried not to let the wave of self-loathing at _that_ notion take him over; “When does it go away?”

“You’ll probably be pretty out of it tonight,” Natsuya answered. “In the meantime, let me take care of you, baby.”

Rin trembled at the casual endearment, letting Natsuya dote on him. He nuzzled into the crook of Natsuya’s shoulder, taking in his soft, distinct scent; “Why are you being so nice to me? I’m a wreck.”

Natsuya’s fingers paused in Rin’s hair; “Because I love you, Rin. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I just… let you drop like that? This is my responsibility, so _let me take care of you_. You want a bath? I have those amazing chocolates from Switzerland in the freezer. They’ve got a little liquor in them, but it’s not a lot, and I think a little chocolate would do you some good.”

Rin huffed a tiny, insecure laugh; “You’re just trying to fatten me up.”

“Never!” Natsuya grinned, squeezing Rin’s sides. “I love your Dorito body!”

Rin _giggled_ \--full on giggled, as if he wasn’t humiliated enough--and tried to squirm away from Natsuya’s tickling fingers, but he was relentless. He couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling out from his chest as he wiggled uselessly against the sheets, Natsuya rolling on top of him to pin him in place. Rin squealed with laughter when Natsuya found his weak spot right at the curve of his ribcage, and he went limp, panting for breath.

Natsuya’s thumb traced along Rin’s bottom lip, prompting him to open his eyes. Those gorgeous, caramel eyes were soft with affection, so open and honest Rin felt something sweet and hot bloom in his chest.

“There’s that pretty smile,” Natsuya said softly, nuzzling Rin’s temple and pressing another kiss to the swell of his cheek. “Come on, gorgeous. Bath time.”

Heedless of his back or Rin’s 160-or-so pounds of solid muscle, Natsuya swept him into his arms, carrying him to the bathroom like a fairytale princess. Or a bride. Rin didn’t want to think about the implications and instead counted his blessings that the idiot didn’t resort to the fireman carry.

“I sort of feel bad,” Rin said, balancing on the edge of the tub while Natsuya carefully chose from their stash of fancy bath bombs.

“Why is that, gorgeous?” Natsuya asked, selecting a pink one Rin recognized as one of his favorites.

“Well, you didn’t get to…” he fidgeted, fiddling with his thumbs. “You know. Finish.”

Natsuya fixed him with a stern stare, but there was enough good humor twinkling in his eyes to set Rin at ease; “OK, so that’s the last thing you should be thinking about right now. Don’t feel bad.”

Rin shifted his feet, suddenly feeling shy; “But… I… you--”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Natsuya quirked his eyebrow, fixing Rin with that stare that made heat boil in his core.

“What!? No!”

Natsuya laughed, pressing gentle kisses against Rin’s eyelids; “Then don’t worry about it. You can get me next time. Now get in the bath and let me give you a massage _or else_.”

Rin rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to talk back. If he was being honest, he was tired and sore and he just wanted to relax and he wanted Natsuya to please cuddle him again, please. When he was settled in the warm, pink-tinted water, he pressed his cheek against that deeply muscled thigh, sinking into Natsuya’s doting.

He could get used to feeling so loved, even if he thought he didn’t deserve it.

**Author's Note:**

> OK So I'm glad I'm not the only one total trash for these two? Episode three was NOT ENOUGH I NEED MORE
> 
> Also Ariane is a dirty filthy enabler and this is for her 
> 
> Sub Drop is a real and serious thing, take care of your subs, they work hard for you


End file.
